Trans unsaturated fatty acids, or trans fats, are solid fats produced by partially hydrogenating liquid vegetable oils. Partially hydrogenated oils are used to prepare many food products. For example, partially hydrogenated oils typically are used to cook french fries and other fast foods. Many commercial baked goods also are prepared with partially hydrogenated oils to protect against spoilage. Dietary consumption of foods high in trans fats has been linked to increased serum cholesterol content. Thus, there is a need for food products that contain no or low levels of trans fats.